Battle of the Hearts
by DayDreamerFan
Summary: Asami Sato is convinced to spend one night away from the office to an underground battle of the bands! The music isn't the only thing she fell in love with. Korra the lead singer and guitarist dream is to win the battle of the bands but a certain engineer may make or break their chance to be the best. [KORRASAMI]
1. Night Away From The Office

**Battle of the Hearts**

**Author notes: Wassup hope you guys enjoy the fic. I'm going to say it now most of the songs that I have in mind are fallout boy songs but if you guys really like the fic feel free to recommend songs I will try my hardest to incorporate them in. In fact I will most likely put them in because I haven't really thought ahead of like really the second chapter so hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Dance, Dance is by fallout boy (Recommend you check it out)**

**Legend of Korra belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

><p>"Come on Asami, please! It's just <em>ONE<em> night!"

"No Opal, you know I can't. There's too much to do."

"No you know what, I'm not taking no as an answer!"

Asami wasted no energy fighting back as she knew it would be a waste. Her best friend grabbed the collar of her jacket and literally dragged her out of the garage. The black headed beauty huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Passing and now leaving the lot filled with torn apart cars, and passing by dumbfounded mechanic's. Asami threw the keys at a worker like it was a normal situation and ordered him to 'Lock up' as she was still being dragged on her heels.

"Isn't this kidnapping?" Asami questioned.

"I prefer the term surprise adoption" Opal grinned.

When Opal finished stating that this was not a crime being committed right at this second, Asami was roughly dropped on her butt. The older woman whipped her head around ready to vent her frustration until she saw her friend's expression. Never has she felt the fear the way she did when looking up at her friend.

"Get in; you're driving" Opal said, no demanded.

Jumping to her feet in seconds and in the car with the engine started and seatbelts just as fast, Asami sat straight. Opal sat down, applied her seatbelt, dusted her jegging's for invisible dust and took a deep breath before pulling a cat like grin and pointing and yelling "ONWARDS!". Asami sighed dramatically but nevertheless obeyed and drove to….where ever her friend was leading her. Within ten minutes Asami pulled up to what looked….an abandoned gym? Opal jumped out and skipped towards the building. Asami stepped out of her car, taking in her surroundings as well. The building was on the out skirts of Republic City; near the water's edge. If you looked hard enough Air temple island can be seen. Asami soon realised her friend was metres in front of her. The engineer quickened her past dramatically looking side to side; before she stumbled backwards from her friend abruptly stopped. She looked straight ahead of her and froze. A man sorry a grizzly, big, muscular, brute, _big _bouncer stood in front of the main entrance of the building.

"Hey Toza, just me and my friend Asami here to see Bo play" Opal chirped.

This brute of a human stood at least six foot seven. Naturally looking like he would punch out the first person to cross him. Yet he looked down at Opal and her and smiled. Stepping aside holding the door for us to pass. "Thanks" the shorter girl smiled walking ahead. Asami was hot on her trail though also taking the pre-caution in case the man had a sudden change of mind and jump them at the last minute. "Be careful" Asami heard and questioned herself as too why; until she looked around. It was around ten o'clock at night and the moon was the only source of light that can be seen. Though the darkness didn't cover up the interior of the building, walls were collapsed, old gym equipment shattered and dismantled around and holes in the ceiling. Wait, holes in the ceiling. What the heck was Asami doing here? The place was on the verge of falling apart at any moment.

"Opal where are we going? Why are we here? This place is falling apart." Asami questioned.

"Don't worry Sami. This place is sturdy then it looks." Opal assured; and as if on cue a piece of ceiling fell right beside Asami.

Opal had to keep from falling over into laughter at the sight of Asami's face. Though Asami had suddenly forgotten about her near death experience as she heard…..music? At the end of the hallway if you squinted your eyes a dim light was glowing. Asami continued down the hall to investigate. The engineer stopped at a flight of stairs leading down to what could be a basement. The music got louder and the light brighter. The brunette grabbed the black beauty's hand and raced down the stairs stopping at the door. Opal amazed her sometimes it like she was walking on air. She would jump and glide around her whenever Asami and her hanged around. The black head beauty was 'graceful' according to Opal but indeed clumsy at times when she was focusing on something, like the time she almost knocked one of workers out because she forgot they were working on the latest design. Though that's an entirely different story.

Opal knocked on the door three times. A slot was opened and a pair of eyes looked the two girls up and down. It closed just as fast and clicks and clanks were heard behind before the door opened. Opal walked straight in without hesitation and Asami stumbled taken back from the scene in front of her. A much larger room then envisioned held roughly three hundred people. A stage was centred in the middle of the room. A band of four were on top clearly the source of the music that was heard from down the hall. Asami was in awe. Maybe this was worth missing out on sorting and filing papers for another 4 hours. The band finished and the crowd cheered. A man walked up with a microphone.

""Thank you! Come on everybody one last set of applause for Tahno and the Wolfbats!" The man yelled exciting the crowd.

"Shady Shin is an amazing presenter, his the guy that runs these gigs." Opal explained grabbing my attention.

"Ok now what everyone's been waiting for. I proudly introduce….THE FIRE FERRETS!" Shady shin yelled as the crowd became even more wild and louder.

"Here comes Bolin! OH I can't wait to hear them" The younger girl squealed; jumping up and down on the spot.

Asami laughed at her friend's behaviour until she caught an interesting sight. Walking on stage were the band Fire Ferrets that were made of three people. The drummer Asami recognised as Opal's boyfriend Bolin. He was quite cute reminded her more of a child that has adult responsibility; not in a bad way. His black hair was slicked back, he wore a green button up shirt that was quite loose and tight black jeans. But the devilish good looking man holding what looks like a bass guitar, again is incredibly handsome. Spiked hair, a white shirt that clung to his chest and clearly showed his muscles, a red scarf draped over his neck and similar pants to Bolin. The bass guitarist though had nothing to the woman walking on stage with a guitar. She was stunning. Tanned skin a descendant from the south maybe. Her hair was pulled back into wolf tails. She wore a white tank top that clung to the right places. Over that she wore a plaid blue open shirt and ripped jeans. It was hard to take her eyes off the goddess of a woman.

"Hello Republic City!" She spoke into the mic. The crowd cheered back.

"The guy on the bass is Bolin's brother Mako. The woman is Korra. I think you'd like her." Opal stated sounding quite fond the band.

"Enjoy the show." Korra smiled catching Asami's stare. The engineer heart dropped as Korra sent a wink her way. Asami could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and not just from the hundreds of people in the room.

Bolin twirled his drum sticks in his hands and started beating his drum and Mako started strumming his bass.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic", or just stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."_

Asami became instantly in love with Korra's voice. When Korra started to play her guitar it became electrifying.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

Korra looked away from her guitar and straight into Asami's sight. The rock star swayed her hips with the melody of the guitar not breaking the line of sight she held.

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up it's last call,_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake_

By this time Asami was enveloped in the music. Dancing and jumping with her friend Opal. But still the rock star and her never broke the connection between them for long.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Opal was laughing and enjoying herself. And to be honest, so was Asami, and not just for the intense staring and building chemistry of the lead singer wasn't amazing.

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance_

The song was over with one last rift coming from Korra's guitar in an obvious ruse to show off. Finishing Korra had a wolf grin plastered on her face. The crowd cheered louder flooding the building. They were becoming more hungry and wild then before. And so was Asami. It was exhilarating just watching the band….watching Korra.

"You guys gotta deal with it till next." Korra yelled pumping her fist in the air.

The band members and her walked off stage waving and hi fiving people as they walked off stage. Asami looked around realizing her friend has disappeared. She twirled back towards the stage and froze. Korra was pushing her way through the crowd towards…..her. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it comments and reviews much appreciated.<strong>

**Until next time!**


	2. My Saviour

**Battle of the Hearts **

**Author's notes: The positive feedback was amazing guys thanks so much! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. This chapter really won't have a lot in it. Its shorter then I wanted it to be but I don't want to give much away and if I do I want it to be..well not rushed and thrown at your faces. EVERYTHING will start next chapter. I will explain everything going on in this AU and the korrasami will begin and grow. Each chapter though will at least have one song in it and it's not just the fire ferrets rocking out fallout boy songs ;p (Much anyway)**

**BUT again I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Korra pushed her way through the crowd straight towards the black haired beauty she'd been eyeing. Ever since she walked in the mysterious woman was stuck in Korra's head. When she walked on stage she caught the woman staring at her, and not just because she was about to perform; her eye's told another story. Most girls like the mystery woman would swoon over Mako; like Korra once did. But she didn't. Her focus throughout the song was on Korra. They established a connection. And it was crazy for Korra not to follow it up. Nothing was going to stop her. Besides the hand that grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back. Korra whipped around to see the band manager Zolt glaring at her.<p>

"Korra where's my payment for tonight? You said it would be ready by now!" Zolt drawled in an impatient tone.

"I don't know take it up with Mako, I'm busy." Korra said snatching back her arm.

Zolt though wasn't going to take that as an answer; until Shady Shin pulled him away. Korra stood there slightly confused as to where her manager went within the two second interval of the conversation. The tanned girl shrugged it off to spin on her heel to try and close the distance with the mysterious woman to find that she was gone.

"Damn Raava." Korra grunted.

* * *

><p>Asami made a run for it when she'd seen the rock star talking to someone else; though it created a problem. Asami and Opal <em>were<em> enjoying the show around the crowd in front of the exit; in case of a quick getaway. But now she has no idea where the exit is or her friend or for the matter of fact were she is. The room was much larger then anticipated. Asami dramatically sighed and collapsed against a nearby wall in the less crowded side of the room.

"Why?" Asami though out loud to herself.

"Why what?"

Asami jumped at the sound of a voice replying to her question. The voice came from the devilish good looking bass player. Mako was it? He stood hands by his side with a curious expression.

"Sorry my name's Mako. I don't think we've ever meet sweet heart." Mako smiled; with a hidden purpose.

"Asami." Asami stated in an obviously uninterested tone.

Yea, Mako was good looking and from what she could tell a great bass player; but not her type. There was something about him that seemed off. Could be the fact that he held a bottle of beer in his hand, or that he smelled of cigarettes or maybe that he has placed a hand to thr right of her and trapped her into a corner.

"Asami, that's a pretty name. I know all the girls that come to these events. Never seen you before, sexy." Mako grinned flirtatiously.

Asami looked away from the clearly intoxicated man. The smell of smoke and beer was seeping through Asami senses and it kept all she had from vomiting. The engineer pushed herself up from the wall and snarled at Mako before ducking under his arm and walking away. Trying, at least before Mako grabbed her wrist and turned her body towards him. _'Men' _she scowled to herself as she tried to slip her wrist out of his grip.

"Don't be that way gorgeous." Mako grinned.

The man's grip tightened on Asami's wrist. And now it was taking everything Asami had in will power to prevent herself from breaking his arm, until he decided to wrap his arm around her waist. Right then and there Asami probably would've made sure he could ever have children until she intervened.

"Mako get the hell off of her. She's not interested."

Mako grip and arm retreated from Asami. Instantly the black headed beauty took a step back; away from him. Her saviour took the opportunity and stood between them. Asami eyes widened to see Korra hands on hips glaring at Mako. Korra was shorter than expected, almost a head shorter than Asami.

"Go somewhere else and stop bothering girls."Korra spoke pointing off in the distance.

Mako towered Korra but the small girl seemed to have the upper hand over him. Annoyed Mako let out various grunts before walking away. The engineer watched him walk off and then back at her saviour. Smiling and looking quite proud of herself.

"That went better the expected." Korra sighed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my band mate caused you. Honestly his not usually like that."

Asami now face to face with the performer studier her closely. She was a remarkably beautiful woman. Her eyes were an icy blue and there were so captivating. Korra had noticed Asami 's long stare and reddened. The woman in front of her was remarkably gorgeous up close.

"Ahem, sorry I don't- we haven't-I'm….spirits… Korra, The name's Korra." Korra nervously smiled holding out her hand.

"Asami Sato. Nice to meet you Korra." Asami smiled raising her hand to the gesture.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Both were mentally kicking themselves. Korra was always so confident and easy going. She never had a lot of trouble talking up another girl especially face to face. But Asami she was somewhat different. Though Asami was use to talking to strangers. She was an expert at small chats or smooth talking someone to get her own way. Businessmen were sneaky, it now just came naturally to the young CEO to keep a conversation flowing. But Korra was distracting. She couldn't really read her.

"I've never seen you around here. What brings you here? If it's alright for me too…"

"I'm here with a friend. She _insisted_ that I spent a night away from the office." Asami said empathizing the word insisted.

As if on cue Opal came out of nowhere slinging her arm around Asami's shoulder. It took a few seconds and a helpful hand from Korra to steady the engineer from the sudden 50 odd kilo's to fall on her.

"ASAMIIII, there you –hiccup- are I was won-hiccup-ding were you got off too." Opal slurred.

"You're a friend of Opal's?" Korra asked.

"Yea, but I may not be tomorrow morning." Asami said with a frustrated at her friends state.

Opal on the other hand being a bit tipsy didn't sense the aura around Asami. It was at this moment Asami wished she had left then and there.

"HEYYY Korra, since when di- ohhhh you hitting it off with Asami?" Opal grinned.

"Opal shush."

"Hey Korra did you-hiccup- know Asami digs –hiccup- chicks?"

"OPAL!"

"Oh really? That's interesting." Korra grinned.

"YEA, you guys should totally –hiccup- hook up."

"OPAL SHUT UP!"

"She may not look –hiccup- it but she gets really hor-" Asami slapped a hand over Opal's mouth to prevent her from saying another word. Korra stood there arms crossed with an amused expression. Asami though was as red then a burning flame. And Opal hung there like a toddler learning how to walk.

"Here I'll help you." Korra chuckled.

It was going to be easier with two people carrying the oversized child to the car. But Korra swooped Opal into her arms. Asami raised a brow at the shorter's girl actions. "Follow me." Korra said walking off. Asami of course kept on her trail.

* * *

><p>"You reckon you could open the door?"<p>

The taller girl snapped out of her trance on the shorter girl and performed the girls request. Holding it open Korra walked passed with Opal in her arms. The engineer took note that the gorilla bouncer was nowhere to be seen. 'Wonder where he is?' Asami thought. Asami looked around and saw Korra heading towards her car. The taller girl picked up her pace getting the keys out of her pocket.

"This is your car right?" Korra asked.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Opal always parks here when we perform."

Asami mentally took notes. She defiantly planned on coming back to one of these. Asami opened up the car and helped the shorter girl place her friend into the back. Asami took a step back as Korra closed the car door.

"Thank you for that. You didn't have to." Asami said smiling.

"Ah, oh haha no worries it was the least I could do since Mako was be-" Korra cut off when Asami placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Korra. I'll see you around." Asami winked getting into the car.

Korra stood there jaw dropped as the car left the area. 10 minutes later Korra still stood there dumbfound. "Did she really just…did that actually….. SPIRITSI DIDN'T GET HER NUMBER" Korra cried kicking herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you guys for reading! I will update weekly and I promise the next chapter's WILL vary from 2,500 words to 4k and be much longer, much more detailed and much much more fallout boy as I update. Again thanks for the read and hoped you enjoyed.<strong>

**Peace out!**


End file.
